Trip
by Elephantastiic
Summary: It's going to be one hell of a ride.
1. Trip

**A Message from The Author: This is a little mini story from Season 12's episode, "Wet." **

**Warning: Contains strong language and nudity later on. Read at your own discretion. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing related to Law and Order: SVU. This is for pure entertainment reasons. **

**Chapter 1: Trip**

Something's not right.

Her brown hair sways violently in front of her face when she stumbles while walking around the interrogation room in a nonsensical rant. It hangs over her shoulder lifelessly when she stands still, slightly hunched over to her side. She has this look in her brown eyes. It's not normal. It's clear something's wrong. Elliot begins to pay more attention to his distorted partner. He tracks her every move and jerks a little when she staggers dangerously close to something harmful.

"Why'd you shoot her? Do single mothers remind you of your childless life? Huh? Is finding a man _that_ damn difficult for you to make you go off and kill a happy mother?" Olivia questions him. Her glazed stare tries to focus into Prochick's confused one.

"Detective? Are you okay?" Elliot stands and approaches her.

"I'm fine, _Detective_." Olivia rolls her eyes and laughs obnoxiously. She smiles like a rebellious teenager smile that thinks lectures and punishments are stupid and a waste of time. Before speaking again, she shifts all of her weight on one leg, letting her hip arrange itself to the weight. Her hair swings to the opposite side, "Come on, El. We're all grown ups here. You don't need to act like a big boy to impress everybody because _I'm _not impressed. Are you?"

She points at herself when she notices her reflection in the mirror.

Elliot furrows his eyebrows. His eyes dart furiously for an answer to Olivia's strange behavior. His eyebrows relax and his eyes widen as he comes to the disturbing realization.

Olivia is high. She's as high as a kite.

He whips around to see Olivia walking then stumbling again. This time she trips on the leg of the table and Elliot catches her. His hands secure her by the shoulders and he straightens her up. Olivia looks into his eyes. A slow smile creeps across her face, reminding Elliot of the Cheshire Cat from Alice in Wonderland. High or not, Elliot was still charmed by her pretty smile.

"I'm not feeling myself today, can I feel you?" She slurs and presses her hand onto his crotch.

His smile vanishes in an instant. Elliot jumps back, causing Olivia to release another obnoxious laugh.

"Is there a better time to do this? I could come back…" Prochick chimes in.

Elliot turns to him, "No. Stay there." He demands.

"Look, she needs help-"

"_I'm _the one who needs help?" Olivia argues and staggers over to him, "I'm not the one who stabbed the Captain with the pickle!"

Elliot wanted to laugh, he wanted to document this to show her when she sobers up, but if she was exposed to the same thing that Lindsey Elding died from then Olivia was in trouble.

"Liv, let's get you to a doctor, okay?" Elliot suggests calmly and lightly touches her shoulder.

After a few seconds, Olivia jerks away and sharply turns around, "Touch me again and I'll cut your fucking balls off." She threatens and turns around.

"Let me take a look at her." Prochick offers and begins to stand.

"No, you," He takes a quick glance at Olivia, "you stay there." Elliot commands and gently nudges Olivia behind him. Vincent notices her unbalanced stance and is quick to speak up.

"Quick, catch her, catch her! She's going to fall."

Elliot turns around rapidly. She stands there without moving at all. Her eyes are half closed. She sways delicately from side to side until she fell forward. Elliot lunges towards her and catches her in his arms. He gently reclines her on the floor and cradles her.

"Liv? Liv!" He immediately checks her neck for a pulse. It's faint but still present.

"Somebody call a bus!" Elliot shouted. "Get medics in here now!" There was a tremendous mix of fear, anger, and extreme irritation in Elliot's voice. He never let Olivia go from his embrace; he only held her closer.

Why weren't they going fast enough?

"What the hell is going on in here?" Cragen exclaimed when he stormed into the room.

"She's high." Vincent spoke up. Elliot wanted to punch him for sounding so proud of himself but there were more important things at the moment.

Two medics pushed past Cragen and forced Olivia out of Elliot's clasp. He watches with concern in his eyes as they take her out on a stretcher. He looks at Cragen, asking a nonverbal question.

"Go." He commands, "We'll finish this later."

Without another word, Elliot darts out of the room and follows Olivia to the ambulance. He didn't' even look back once.

Elliot sits in the hospital room next to Olivia's unconscious body. She lets out a small groan and turns to him.

"El…? Elliot?" She moans.

"It's okay, Liv. I'm here, I'm here." He coos. He takes her hand in his and strokes the top of it with hers. He tries to dismiss the fact that she grabbed his crotch.

"Where am I?" She says with a raspy voice.

"You're in the hospital. You were exposed to-"

She moaned tiredly, "Who's the doctor?" She asks.

Elliot furrows his eyebrows in confusion, "Dr. Dupree. Why?"

Olivia laughs softly and lets it drag on for a few extra seconds, "An apple a day keeps the doctor away but if the doctor is cute, fuck the fruit." She giggles a little more and reaches for him. "Be my doctor, El."

His first reaction was to take her wrist so she wouldn't take hold of his groin again. Elliot looks at her, blinks, and then holds her hand some more. He figures there's no use going into the medical details of why she landed in the hospital. She wouldn't process the information, anyway. Then there is a knock on the door. Dr. Dupree and George Huang appear in the room. Olivia's eyes are half closed and her head wallows from side to side. She stops to try and focus on her new visitors. Her eyes squint at the two.

"How is she?" Dr. Huang asks.

Cra…gen?" She mutters.

"Still a little out of it."

"Well, her symptoms are going to persist in being like this for the rest of the day. It'll slowly wear off as the day ends and she should be back to normal by tomorrow morning. If she's not, then bring her back." The doctor said.

"I wanna go home." Olivia whines in a deep slur. She ran her fingers through her hair and took a piece of hair in between her index finger and thumb and began playing with it, giggling as it flops from side to side.

"She can go. She just needs to be watched."

All eyes turn to Elliot.

"Let's go, Liv." Elliot suggests and wraps her arm around his shoulder. He slowly helps her up but she stops abruptly and brings her hand to her head.

"Who put rocks in my head?" She mutters.

Elliot let out a deep sigh and helps her to his car. As they walked out to the car, Olivia fell onto him multiple times.

"Where are we going now, Elliot?" Olivia slurs.

"I'm taking you home." Elliot replies.

"Let's go out dancing!" Olivia suggests excitedly.

"Maybe another time. You're tired." Elliot says and has her sit in the passenger side.

"But, I told the woman…at the place…that we would go dancing." She looks out the window in a daze, even though her head was spinning. She brings her eyebrows together, "Wait…no…it was the Man in the Yellow Hat."

Elliot quietly chuckles to himself and drives to her apartment. Before he can get out of the car, Olivia jumps out of her side and begins strutting to a musical beat in her head. Her hips swaying the melody from a song she's heard once before. He turns around and sees her walking down the street, taking off her jacket and throwing it on a fence. Then, she tugs at the end of her shirt and starts to pull it over her head.

"Shit." He cursed through his teeth, "Olivia!" Elliot calls out to her as he runs after her. He looks nervously at all the staring pedestrians walking by. Elliot wraps his arm around her waist and turns her around. She stumbles a little while walking but uses Elliot to balance. When they pass Olivia's coat, Elliot snatches it off the fence and throws it over his shoulder.

"Elliot." Olivia said in a whining tone, "Elliot, I'm so hot."

"_Fuck._" Was all Elliot could think to himself.

"Okay, we're almost inside." He tells her while he leads her inside the apartment building and makes a long journey up the stairs.


	2. Surrender

**Thanks for the comments! I'm glad you like it!**

**Chapter 2: Surrender**

The two stand outside of Olivia's apartment. Elliot waits for Olivia to find her keys. It's not successful.

"Do you remember which key it is?" Olivia asks Elliot. She sticks her hands in all the pockets she could find.

"I've never seen the particular key you use." Elliot replies.

There's a lingering silence. Suddenly, Olivia begins to giggle. She turns around and leans against the door. Her hair falls in front of her face and her eyes are full of seduction.

"Strip search me, detective." Olivia says flirtatiously.

"Olivia-" Elliot begins and looks into her dazed eyes. He realizes how hard it is to communicate with her. Her cheeks are flushed and she begins fumbling with her clothes again. Simultaneously, he hears a light high-pitched noise hitting the ground. Elliot looks down to see the golden key lying on floor. Elliot snatches the key off the floor and tries to work his way past Olivia to unlock the door.

Olivia stumbles in and falls back on the couch. She throws her arm over her eyes and rests for a few moments. The room was silent except for Olivia's audible deep breathing. He walks over to her kitchen and finds a clean glass. He fills it with ice water only to nearly drop it after he turns around to bring it to her.

Olivia is sitting up, her jacket is off and tossed on the floor. She is in the midst of removing her shirt and successfully disrobes herself of that too. Elliot stands there, stunned, as he stares at her half naked body. His eyes are fixated on the deep red lace bra that supports her full breasts. He's seen it all before, but the other time was in a life or death situation. This time, Elliot's mind is clear but is quickly being occupied by pornographic scenarios. Olivia isn't paying attention to him, she is muttering on about how hot she is. Her hands reach behind her bra and her fingers scramble to find the hooked clasp.

"L-Liv, why don't you go change into lighter clothing?" He nervously suggests and places the cold glass of water on the coffee table in front of her, "This will be here when you come back."

He guides her arms away from the object that reveals everything Elliot wishes to see. Just not right now, where her mind is still filled with the fumes from the toxic drug. When he gets her to stand up and go into her bedroom, he sits on the couch and massages his temples with his first two fingers.

Elliot flinches when he feels two hands on his shoulders. Then, the fingers begin to do ineffable magic. Not once has Elliot received a massage this wondrous. He closes his eyes and immerses himself in the soothing treatment as the hands continue down his back. Oddly enough, he doesn't even consider who his masseuse is.

"You're always so tense." Her hushed and sultry voice enters his ears.

Elliot jumps to his feet and turns to see Olivia in even less clothing than before. Her white camisole clings to her abdomen tightly, with his weakness faintly exposed. The red bra taunts him behind the white cotton. He doesn't even dare to think about what could be hidden behind the tight and short shorts. Elliot recognizes those shorts. The navy blue ones with "NYPD" marked on the backside. They were given to Olivia as a gag gift for her birthday one year. He didn't give them to her but ever since he saw them, he always wonders what they look like on her until now.

Goddamn, they look good.

Elliot swallows arduously. His eyes take the moment to frantically admire her healthy body. Her flat stomach, her toned arms, her long legs, all of it is pressuring him to do something he knows is wrong at this moment. He feels dizzy and his heart is racing. Then the tingling feeling that bolts from the top of his body to his penis breaks his thoughts.

"Here." He says sharply and hands her the frosty glass.

Olivia takes it and downs it in a matter of seconds.

Elliot looks at the clock. It's only six; too early for her to go to bed. The sexual temptation grows with every passing minute. A deep sigh escapes him and looks back at Olivia. She seems to be a bit calmer now but her balance is still uneven.

"Hungry, Liv?" He asks and quickly goes into the kitchen. He's desperate to stand behind any type of counter right now.

"Noooooo, El." Olivia says, "I wanna go out." She turns and walks towards the door.

"No, Liv. You can't." Elliot rushes after her before she opens the door.

"I don't need a fucking babysitter." She states and tries to push past him.

Elliot stands in front of her, blocking the door. "I'm not trying to babysit you." He protests. Well maybe he is, but only because she's a danger to herself if she's alone, despite the fact a babysitter wouldn't get so aroused by the one they're watching.

"You aren't in good shape to go out. I'll take you out tomorrow." He says.

Olivia stands there, thinking thoroughly about his offer. A small smile crosses her face and she lunges for the door.

"Liv-" Elliot blocks her, "Liv- Liv-" Is all he can say, unable to continue his sentence when the only thing on his mind is keeping her from going out among other things.

"Fine, but we have to go out tomorrow. Promise?" She slurs. The rapid movement probably made her mind foggy again.

"I promise." He accepts and leads her to her couch. "What do you want to eat?"

Claiming her seat again, Olivia tilts her head back onto the couch, "I'm not hungry." She moans. "Just really hot."

Elliot takes the glass of water she drank from before and refills it. He walks over to her and places a kind hand on her shoulder, "How about you just take this and get some sleep. You've had a long day." He says with hopes of her understanding what he means.

She thinks about it and then nods. With the glass of water chilling the palm of her hand, she stands up and leads him into her bedroom.

Elliot holds the glass of water while Olivia settles herself underneath the covers. When she stops shifting around he hands her the drink, which she quickly consumes much faster than before. A few seconds later, Olivia takes her head into her hands and lets out a small cry.

"So damn cold." She mutters.

Brain freeze and shrooms? Not a good combination.

"Okay." Elliot exhales and leans her back onto the pillow, "Get some rest, alright?"

"El, can you sit here? Just until I fall asleep?" She asks innocently. She looks at him with large, brown, puppy-dog eyes. Something he can't say no to.

"_Evil and manipulative._"

Elliot gives in and nods then reclines on the bed, adjacent from her. He reaches over and turns off the light.

It's quiet except for the city noises coming from outside.

The faint luminescence of the streetlights and the moon appear in the room. Elliot stares out of the window at the full moon. When he gets the feeling that he's being watched, his gaze turns to his resting partner.

Elliot always thought it was stupid when the romantics described how beautiful women look when the light reflects in their eyes. This is the night he joins their theory.

He raises his eyebrow, waiting for her to say something.

"You really should rest, Liv."

"I can't." Olivia replies and situates herself on her elbow, "I can't when you're here."

"Then I'll leave." Elliot says and begins to get up.

He stops when she puts her hand on his leg. His eyes quickly shift from her hand to her face.

"No, El. I want you to stay." She says in a whisper. She sits up fully and guides him closer to her.

"_Mischievous. Manipulative. High."_

Elliot mentally chants those three words to himself to get control and to discourage him from doing anything he'll later regret. He wants to push her away. He can't. She's so intoxicating. The way she touches him, the way she looks at him, and her natural aroma. All are addictive and he doesn't want to admit it, but he's high off of her and it's only getting worse.

Her lips are on his neck and her hand is slowly journeying towards his belt. She takes his ear in between her teeth and nibbles. The provocative feeling sends surges of excitement throughout Elliot's body.

"I'm so wet, El." Olivia whispers into her ear. This woman is going to be the death of him.

"_Mischievous."_

He groans at her words, succumbing to her more and more.

Her lips are on his neck, slow and lingering kisses send his heart racing.

"_Manipulative."_

He doesn't want to react. As much as he wants to touch her, he can't get carried away. He looks down at the growing bulge underneath his pants. Obviously, that ship has sailed long ago.

"I want you." Olivia demands, "Now."

She straddles him and presses her lips onto his.

Elliot closes his eyes, unable to remember the last word.


	3. Fantasy

**Chapter 3: Fantasy**

Thoughts racing.

Deep moaning.

Body heat growing.

And that's only Elliot. He's a horny mess. Olivia's on top of him, kissing him, touching him, and seducing him like no other woman has ever done before. Her hand snakes down his pants and caresses his full erection. Her soft hand touching a part of his body that's so sensitive makes Elliot confused and loose focus.

"Come on, El." She whispers, "Touch me. I know you want to. Stop being so hesitant."

Elliot mentally curses to himself. He scolds himself for not being aware what his partner of twelve years is capable of. He lets out a throaty groan and brings his hands to her body. His hands run along her curvaceous waist and stop at her ass.

Is this really happening?

He's in her shorts.

His hand is in her shorts, rubbing vigorously on her moistened clit. His head is so fogged up that he's not sure what he's doing. His other hand is cupping her breast. Olivia discarded her shirt and bra early into their little session.

Olivia's moans fill his ears and they only get louder and deeper.

"Fuck." She pants, "Jesus Christ, Elliot, that's so good."

The devil. She's the fucking devil.

He looks at Olivia. She's biting her lower lip and her eyes are half closed and glazed over. Her hair hangs over her shoulder and in front of her face. Her hands are securely gripped on his shoulder and her arms are shaking, overcome by pure ecstasy.

Pure. Intoxicated. Ecstasy.

"Right there, right there, right there." Olivia repeats over and over again. Before he gets too carried away, Olivia stops him and climbs off of him.

Elliot's mind clears up a little and he reflects on what's going on. He stares at Olivia in a daze. Then he hears her laugh excitedly and then a faint ripping sound.

His eyes adjust to the new darkness. He sees a bright green square in Olivia's hand. A condom wrapper. She slips out the condom and crawls back over to him. At least she still knows to have safe sex while under the influence.

The events of the day play quickly in Elliot's mind. Up to this very moment.

She unzips his pants.

They went into the lab. Olivia opened the pot and the fumes attacked her without warning.

She slowly removes them.

The interrogation room; she stumbles around until she collapses.

His underwear comes off.

He took her to the hospital and then home. She kissed him and now this.

Olivia begins to slide the condom on when Elliot grasps her wrist.

"Olivia, I can't."

She stops and looks at him, her intoxicated and confused expression reminds him of why he's wrong for doing this. Elliot stands and collects his clothes. Putting on his underwear and pants, he glances at her. She's sitting up, with her head is slightly tilted. She looks like a confused puppy.

"Why, El?" She asks so sweetly. It melts Elliot's heart and only makes him feel worse about it.

He loves her but he doesn't want show her this way nor does he want to love her like this. They'll have sex only for her to forget it in the morning.

"You're just not well right now." Elliot tells her, trying not to make it sound like an "it's not me, it's you" response.

There's a prolonged silence.

"Oh." Olivia says blankly.

Elliot doesn't really know what else to tell her.

"It's best if you just sleep tonight." He advises and smiles kindly. Olivia doesn't seem to feel any negative emotion by his rejection. She simply climbs under the covers and lies there.

Elliot looks at her for a few seconds and closes the door behind him. He walks out to the couch and collapses on it. He buries his face in his hands and takes multiple, deep, breaths. This day couldn't get any more hectic. He thinks about what just went on in Olivia's bedroom. The image of Olivia doesn't escape his head. She looked sexy and beautiful at the same time and he was attracted to her. How bad he wants her from that moment is indescribable. She wanted him too and she was willing to do anything with him. The problem is, she's under the influence and incapable of making logical decisions. Elliot sees this everyday at work and when the time comes for him to be in that situation, he ends up fingering his partner before he realizes it's not a good idea.

Elliot lies back on the couch and stares up at the ceiling in deep thought. His hands rest on his stomach and move up and down with his breathing. Then, something doesn't feel right. He didn't have sex with Olivia, he got her to go bed, what else is there?

He's still horny.

"Shit." Elliot whispers. He takes a few deep breaths and closes his eyes, hoping to sleep it off.

The door opens. He can hear the slight creaking sound. Small thumps are audible as the footsteps approach. His eyes are still closed but he can tell it was still dark.

How much sleep did he get?

"_Perhaps she's just getting another glass of water."_ He thinks to himself. He focuses on his breathing to try and fall asleep again.

The footsteps get louder. Soon enough, he feels a warm hand on his uncovered chest. His eyes slowly open to see Olivia, smiling, and standing over him. She's dressed in what she was wearing before he took all of her clothes off. Her eyes don't look glazed over, and she is in perfect balance. He could tell she is back to normal and focused on everything. Which means, she's perfectly aware of what she's doing now.

"Liv, I told you-" He begins to say.

She presses her finger to his lips and shushes him.

Elliot follows her directions but he has to ask, "What time is it?" He mumbles beneath her finger.

"Don't worry about that, El." She says.

"Olivia, I-"

She cuts him off again, "Elliot, I'm fine. I feel fine and I know what I'm doing."

Olivia stands and walks over to her kitchen. She opens a cupboard and pulls out a bottle of wine and two wine glasses. She fills the glasses with the dark red liquid and walks back over to Elliot. After setting them on the table, she situates herself on top of him.

"Now," She whispers, "Just relax, El. I know you want this as much as I do."


	4. Reality

He's nervous.

It's hard to tell the difference between a fantasy and reality right now.

"Elliot." She whispers into his neck. Then she proceeds to brush her lips against it.

He inhales deeply, taking in her fragrance. It only makes him lust for her even more. She's kissing his neck and slowly circling her hips against his already raging bulge. His breath sharpens in her ear. She smiles deviously in his neck. He feels it, too and knows that's fueling her for something more. He suddenly feels her warm hand crawl down his abdomen and into his jeans. Her fingers lightly touch his erection and tease it.

"Don't tell me you still don't want this." Olivia whispers in his ear and begins stroking him.

Elliot groans deeply in response.

Olivia giggles, "Thought so."

Elliot feels out of control. It feels like a monster inside of him has escaped and is unstoppable. The seduction in her voice feeds this outrageous creature. His heart races against his chest, his mind is racing, he feels like he's going to explode. Even though his eyes are closed, he feels her lean down to his ear. He anticipates her words.

She grazes her teeth along his ear and draws in a breath to speak.

"Fuck me, Elliot." She exhales slowly.

There it was, the breaking point. He feels like he is going to have an orgasm at her words. Instead, he pulls her close to him. His arms coil around her waist and keep her against him. His lips crash against hers and he kisses her hungrily. She doesn't have a problem with it, only returning the kiss. His tongue finds it's way inside of her mouth and savors her taste. Her tongue crashes against his and small moans escape her. Simultaneously, she slides his belt off as fast as she can, each loop becoming empty. Her fingers fumble with his zipper and buttons. She pulls away.

"El, wait." She pants.

She slips off her shirt. Her red bra is nowhere to be found. Almost on cue, Elliot cups her breast in his hand and doesn't wait for her to remove her shorts to slide his hand down them.

Olivia straddles him, rubbing her slit against his hand. One hand is pressing against his chest while the other is embedded in her hair.

"Christ, El. I can't wait any longer." She says wolfishly and positions herself on her knees. She slides down her shorts and tosses them on the floor with all of her other clothes.

"You're driving me fucking crazy, Liv." Elliot chokes out, hoping that admitting it would help calm him down.

It doesn't.

She looks into his eyes. He has the same hungry stare she has. She wishes he would just devour her already.

Slowly, Olivia slides down on his awaiting erection. She's tight, wet, and hot. Everything Elliot has fantasized about and more.

Olivia's eyes are clenched together. She violently bites her lower lip, so hard Elliot swears she's going to draw blood.

She likes the challenge and the pain.

Eventually, Olivia exhales and lets out a rough moan. She curses under her breath but it's something Elliot can't make out. He's too beside himself.

About thirty seconds pass and Elliot begins to focus, only to feel Olivia riding him. Her hair does it's usual hanging over her shoulder technique. Strands begin to stick to her face where sweat begins to form. Her moans get louder, his too. The more they groan in unison, the louder the apartment gets.

How many neighbors are listening?

Then, something foreign enters the room. A small scream comes from Olivia.

Elliot has always wondered if she was a screamer.

It escalates. The faster she goes, the louder she gets. He knew she was close.

"Fuck, El. Fuck, fuck, fuck!" She cries as she rides him faster, yearning for that moment of pure euphoria. She let's out an erotic moan when she reaches her climax.

Elliot lets out a loan groan and fills her with his warm heat.

She falls on top of him, her breathing heavy, and her body limp.

Her smile is big and her eyes are full of satisfaction. Her chest is rising and falling rapidly. He brushes away the strands of hair that have fallen in front of her face.

This is how he wants to love her.

She's awakened by hearing her name. Her eyes flutter open and instantly the aftershock begins. Her head is throbbing from the toxic drug she ingested the day before. With no recollection of what happened the previous night, Olivia tries to figure out how she got home when the last thing she remembers is being in the lab.

"Liv." The voice whines. Olivia becomes confused.

She forces herself to her feet, grabs her robe, and follows the voice. She notices Elliot, sleeping on the couch. Almost instantly, her eyes focus on his pelvic area.

He moans her name again.

When she comes to a surprising realization, her cheeks flush with embarrassment. He's groaning, moaning her name, and stirring a little.

"Elliot." Olivia chokes out.

"Liv…"

"Elliot!" Olivia says a little more sharply.

His eyes slowly open. He blinks three times until he sees his partner standing over him. Her eyes were wide and searching desperately for some kind of explanation.

Explanation to what?

His eyes trail down to a morning surprise. She saw everything, she's heard everything, there's no way she could've missed what has really been going on in his dream.

He opens his mouth to say something but no words come out. The only thing he is really grateful for at the moment is that he doesn't have to go into too much detail about what his dream consisted of.

Dream? More like a sexual fantasy about his partner.

"I…" He begins but that's where it ends. There were no words to describe the situation he's in right now.

She raises an eyebrow inquisitively. Something she's always been good at and something that always turns him on. Elliot figures now's not the time to tell her that.

The next few seconds consist of the two staring at each other, both wanting to know what the hell just happened.

Awkward.


	5. Heartbreak

**Chapter Five: Heartbreak**

It's more than awkward.

It's downright humiliating.

For the both of them.

Elliot and Olivia sit in silence for five minutes. The both of them don't say a word to each other. The most they exchange is awkward glances. Elliot feels wrong. He feels positively dirty. As much as he'd like to have enjoyed that dream, he feels guilty for even fantasizing about something so pornographic. Mostly because Olivia found out. Olivia doesn't know what to feel. She woke up to a throbbing head but also to a sensation of sexual arousal. Finding out that her partner shares these feelings is pretty overwhelming.

She's not sure if it's erotic or ridiculous.

So many questions raced through her mind. Where does this take their relationship? What does this mean for him and Kathy? If Kathy ever finds out, it would lead to a whole new set of problems.

In other words, Kathy and Olivia are just getting on good terms with one another since Olivia saved Kathy's life and  
helped deliver baby Eli.

More like, great terms.

Something that can't be sacrificed.

"How long?" Olivia finally asks, just to break the silence. Her heart races in anticipation for an answer.

"How long, what?" Elliot questions back. He knows what she's asking but he just wants to hear her say it.

"How long have you been having these dreams?" She asks.

He doesn't expect to get nervous at the question, but he does.

"It didn't get serious until you were teasing me last night."

Okay, so he doesn't directly answer her question, but he hopes it's good enough. The real answer is too embarrassing.

"The drugs made you," Elliot clears his throat, like this wasn't already edgy, "Hot and bothered."

"You obviously enjoyed that." Olivia accuses, getting embarrassed and frustrated.

"What's the supposed to mean?" Elliot asks, not liking her tone.

"Meaning, your fantasies are going to stay fantasies." She says.

Ouch.

Elliot felt her words strike a nerve and break his heart a little. He wanted to express his irritation more, though.

"What gave you that idea, Olivia? Did I say I wanted more than that? Did I try to make a damn move on you?"

Olivia exhales deeply and runs her hand along the side of her face and through her hair.

"No, Elliot, but-"

"Jesus Christ, Olivia! Why are you so fucking quick to assume things?"

"I just thought-"

"You thought wrong. It was just a fucking dream! I don't even want anything like that to happen between us! In fact, I hope it doesn't. I'm glad it's not going to. Next time you shouldn't be so damn nosy because maybe, just maybe, you won't get fucking high."

"You son of a bitch, you would've done the same damn thing!" Olivia snaps.

Elliot scoffs, "Right." She's right, though.

Olivia raises her eyebrow, "The model detective is saying that he wouldn't sacrifice himself for the justice of a victim?"

"No, Olivia, I'm just saying you just need to be more careful."

"In case you haven't noticed, Elliot, I've been you partner for twelve years. I know how to take care of myself."

"I'm sick and tired of worrying about you."

"Elliot-"

"All the fucking time."

"El-"

"I can't-"

"Can you just listen?" Olivia interrupts him irritably.

Elliot stops and looks at her.

"I didn't mean it like that. It's just the drugs and the stress. I should've worded it a little better. I'm sorry." Olivia looks at him with sad, sorry, eyes.

"Yeah." Elliot says quietly and grabs his jacket, "Me too." He finishes and walks towards the door.

"I'm glad you're better." He tells her without turning around. He opens the door and slams it. Olivia jumps at the sudden noise.

Olivia watches the door for a moment, she wonders if Elliot is going to storm back into the apartment and apologize.

A part of her wishes he would come back and kiss her.

He doesn't.

Olivia leans back on the couch and runs her fingers anxiously through her hair. She doesn't even know what went on to lead up to this. She begins to think she came up and attacked him out of nowhere with the accusations.

Her head begins to hurt but she doesn't care.

The only thing on her mind is where Elliot is and where he intends to go. Then, she tries to remember what happened last night. It doesn't work.

Elliot storms out of Olivia's apartment. He's desperate to punch something, anything. Or do something to relieve this new stress. How could Olivia act like this? It's like she's never seen a penis before. Especially, a concealed one.

Elliot gets in his car, almost tearing the door off, and slamming the door shut once he's inside. His hands grip tightly on the steering wheel. He exhales deeply multiple times.

Nothing calms him down.

The image of Olivia's face when he told her those things, enters his mind. He caught a sense of defenselessness and surprise. It's true though. He always worries about her. Even when they're not working together, she's constantly on his mind. At the moment, he made it sound like he worries about her safety and her health. He does, but that's not all. Elliot constantly thinks about Olivia's happiness. She doesn't live the same lifestyle he does, with a spouse and children, in a nice house outside of the city. She doesn't have a mother to go to when she needs her.

She's alone.

Elliot's always wanted to change that. He is her best friend but sometimes that's not always enough. A best friend can only be there sometimes, less than a lover could.

His mind wanders to the previous night, before he went to bed. He thinks about Olivia on top of him, kissing him, and touching him. Her kisses are so addicting and her touch is electric. It was a huge challenge to have to push her off and tell her no. He wonders about what would've happened if he did sleep with her. Would she remember it?

No, but he would.

And it wouldn't be good. Olivia was intoxicated and the guilt of taking advantage of her like that would be unbearable.  
Another heavy sigh passes Elliot's lips and he leans his head back on the headrest. His mind swirls with different emotions and thoughts. So much, that it's become confusing.

What the hell just happened?


	6. Repression

**Chapter Six: Repression**

Her feet drag along the floor over to the door. It's been about an hour since Elliot left. A small gleam of hope is still within Olivia that Elliot never actually left.

Is she going crazy?

"_Elliot's not there. Turn around, you look like a complete idiot." _

Olivia brings her eye to the peephole.

"_He doesn't love you. Stop getting your fucking hopes up."_

Nothing.

"_You stupid bitch, what have you done? You've fucked everything up."_

She feels lightheaded.

Olivia brings her hand to her hair and lets her fingers intertwine with the strands. She stares at the floor in shock. Olivia then shuffles her feet to her bedroom. Her bed is unmade, messy, and awaiting her stressed out body. Olivia shimmies under the warm blankets and looks out her bedroom window.

Today seems quieter than most.

She inhales deeply; the masculine scent of his aftershave lingers on the vacant pillow next to her.

He was in bed with her.

Olivia clenches her eyes tightly, holding back the tears that were hot against the back of her throat. That doesn't stop them from sneaking past her closed eyelids and escaping down her cheeks.

"_You stupid bitch, you stupid bitch."_

The words replay over and over again in her head. Elliot takes care of her, spends the night for her, and makes sure she's okay. He took time out of his own schedule to watch over her and this is how she repays him? With a mouthful of accusations because of one misunderstanding?

Or could it be more than that?

Olivia feels a kind of embarrassment mixed with vulgarity and a pounding headache. Her clenched eyes relax and her breathing steadies itself a little bit. The tears dampen the pillow but she doesn't care.

It's good to cry sometimes.

Elliot pulls up in front of his house. He exits the car slowly, his mind fogged with the recent events. He walks in, just as slowly and sluggishly.

Kathy appears in the kitchen doorway.

"Elliot," She says with concern on her face, "Is everything alright?"

"Yeah," Elliot lies, he doesn't want to go into the detail of how he fingered, then dreamt, about his partner last night.

"How's Olivia?"

Repressed.

"She's doing better." He replies.

Kathy nods and smiles, "Are you hungry? I was just about to make a late breakfast."

The huge wave of guilt washes over Elliot. He doesn't want to tell his wife about his adventures last night and sitting next to her at the breakfast table won't help anything.

"Actually, Kathy, I have to go to work and finish this case. Let's go out for dinner when I'm done. The kids can pick the place." He tells her.

She smiles at him. The two kiss each other lightly and Elliot goes upstairs to pack a small bag.

He's going to be at work for a while.

He says goodbye to Kathy and goes to a hotel that is closer to the precinct than home. He checks in a room and when he arrives, he sits down on the bed and buries his face in his hands. Now, he doesn't have to focus on anything. The only thing he does is think.

He remembers kissing her.

Touching her.

Holding her.

Elliot exhales irritably and stands up. He realizes those memories aren't going to go away anytime soon and won't disappear very easily. He goes over to the bathroom and starts a cold shower. He stands under the chilly drizzle and let the remnants of last night wash off with the excess water.

The memory of her moaning his name is louder than the shower.

Elliot's hand that's resting on the tile above him, clenches into a tight fist.

Shower's over.

Elliot returns to his room, knowing he has to do something that'll take his mind off everything.

Work.

Quickly, he gets dressed and returns to his car.

Olivia wakes up from her nap not feeling any better. Her cheeks are tear stained and her head still hurts.

Fucking shrooms.

Olivia gets out of bed and runs a warm bath. She reaches into a cabinet and pulls out some candles. After lighting them, the mixture of Olivia's favorite aromas fill the bathroom.

This is something she should've done a few hours ago.

The tub is full and the steam seems to calm her down a little. Bit by bit, Olivia removes her clothes. There they sat on the floor next to her soaking body. The warmth consumes her instantly. Slowly her eyes close and she immerses herself in the mini spa she just created.

Her mind wanders to the possible things that could've happened the previous night.

The drugs made her horny.

She was sexually teasing Elliot.

But they didn't have sex, apparently.

Olivia feels the sadness come over her again. She's glad they didn't have sex when she was under the influence but there is something else that disappointed her.

"_I don't even want anything like that to happen between us! In fact, I hope it doesn't. I'm glad it's not going to."_

A shaky sigh escapes Olivia as she replays those lines over and over again. She pushes herself upright and gets out of the bathtub.

So much for the relaxing spa.

Olivia towels herself off and gets dressed in sweatpants and the first t-shirt she could find. She grabs her grey hoodie and leather jacket and walks out of her apartment.

"Olivia!" A neighbor calls out from behind as she was getting ready to walk down the stairs.

Olivia turns around to see one of her close neighbors approaching her. A man named Ross who was about her height with short, spiky, brown hair. He was the only gay man in the building but nobody knows except the people he trusts, like Olivia. His apartment is right next to Olivia's.

"Hey, Ross." Olivia says as cheerfully as she can. She hopes her red eyes have cleared up and her breath isn't shaky anymore.

"How was it last night?" He asks, completely interested in a topic that she had no clue about.

"What?" Olivia questions, she furrows her eyebrows.

"That cute guy you brought home yesterday! I saw you seduce him into your apartment and I saw him leave when I got my paper this morning. So, tell me, did you have fun?" Then he became concerned, "Tell me you used protection, Liv."

"I…" She tries to search for the words, "Did I sleep with him?" She asks softly.

"Oh," His face grows somber, "It was a drunk one night stand, wasn't it?" He sighs, "I didn't hear any headboards but I did hear a bunch of cursing. Most of it was from you. I only assumed you guys…you know."

When she thought nosy neighbors are just a big nuisance, she realizes they are very helpful when she can't remember anything the next morning.

"Then I heard 'Olivia I can't' because of something about you not being well. I don't know. I didn't think any of it connected until now."

Was his ear pressed to the wall or something?

Olivia tries to put the sequence of events together and can only produce a guess as to what could've happened. She looks at Ross and smiles, "Thanks." She says and walks out.

How embarrassing.

Olivia steps out onto the street and shoves her hands into the pockets of the grey hoodie. Right now, she just wants to be overwhelmed with something that doesn't involve her delirious episode last night.

What better fits that description than work?


	7. Disclosure

Olivia walks in the precinct, expecting just another day. She forgets that she had an episode in the interrogation room yesterday. She's the only one who did.

"I thought you were taking today off." Cragen emerges from his office and stands over her desk.

"Home became too boring." Olivia replies and pulls out anything she can to make her look busy.

Cold cases.

Closed cases.

Anything.

Cragen nods, sensing her standoffishness. Eventually he leaves Olivia by herself.

She flips through this and that.

Nothing makes sense but that's not important.

Nothing's connecting but she doesn't care.

"You're going to get everything mixed up if you keep shuffling those papers like that."

Olivia flinches at the voice.

That's all she does.

For a split moment, she jerked her head to see who's instructing her but she retaliates. She doesn't respond. She doesn't even look at the speaker. She already knows who it is. She already knows how much he's pained her but how much she's pained him even more.

She doesn't want to talk about it.

Elliot watches her shuffle aimlessly through the random envelopes and the stray papers. She's tense. He can feel it. He can always feel when Olivia is upset or frustrated and this time he knows why.

He doesn't want to talk about it.

He's tense and frustrated too. His eyes are locked on his partner. She knows he's looking at her but she doesn't look back. He looks down.

Tension's a bitch.

Hours of silence pass. It's not normal for them to go so long without saying one word to each other. Finally, the evening arrives and it's time for people to start leaving.

"Hey, wanna go out for some drinks?" Fin offers to both of them.

Olivia and Elliot both look at him, without looking at each other first.

"I really shouldn't. I don't know how I'll handle alcohol after what happened." Olivia states.

Lies. She's fine.

Fin nods understandingly and looks at Elliot.

"I think I'll stay here and finish this work." Elliot tells them.

Fin nods again, a little more suspicious this time. Munch and Fin gather their things and leave. About ten minutes later and they're the only ones left. Their dim desk lights are the only illumination in the room. That doesn't stop them from pretending like the other one doesn't exist.

Apprehension's a bitch.

They want to say something to each other. They want to so badly. They just don't want matters to get worse.

Olivia stands up and collects her things, without even glancing at Elliot.

She doesn't want to be the one to fuel the fire.

He glimpses at her when she stands but returns to his work.

Her light turns off.

He listens to her footsteps die away until they're hushed.

A part of him has died away.

Never before has he yearned for Olivia Benson like he's yearning for her right now.

He runs his hands along his face and looks absentmindedly at the work that doesn't even make sense anymore.

Nothing makes sense anymore.

His light turns off.

Elliot stands up in the darkness, planning to go back to his lonely hotel room for the night. He doesn't want to move. He doesn't even feel like driving anywhere. He'll just pay for an unused night.

Not like the hotel is exactly a five star price.

He moves towards The Crib. It seems to be his home away from home. He walks around to his favorite bed. He sits down on the edge and rests his elbows on his knees. His blue eyes pierce into the boring and plain ground with numerous thoughts running through his mind.

"_Asshole."_ He thinks.

He's an asshole.

A deviant.

She's a tease even when she doesn't know it.

A bitch when she doesn't mean it.

Either way, it helps him realize what's really important.

"Room for one more?" Came a voice from behind him.

It was soft, melodious.

He turns around to see Olivia holding a six-pack of beer.

Budweiser.

"Yeah, yeah." He says and moves over. She sheepishly walks over and claims her spot next to him. She takes two beers from the pack and hands one to him in silence.

So far, the only noise made is the sound of the cans opening.

"My neighbor filled me in on what happened last night." Olivia says and dangles the can between her fingers.

It's heavy and slowly slipping out of her feeble grasp.

Elliot sips from his own can. Feeling uneasy about the direction this conversation is going in.

"He only told me about what he heard, so there are still things I'm curious about."

Her head turns to him.

Their eyes meet.

Elliot exhales and breaks the gaze. He chuckles before speaking.

"It was…eventful." He begins.

Olivia lets out a single, indistinct, chuckle and sips from her can.

"Last night, I was helping you into your bed. You asked me to sit there with you until you fell asleep. At the time, you were, um, sexually aroused but I agreed to anyway. You climbed on top of me and kissed me, many times. I kissed you back."

He stops, he can tell her nervousness and slight embarrassment but she wants him to go on.

"We just…we just touched each other. When you went to get the condom, I realized I didn't want to do that to you so I said we should stop."

"Do what?"

"Take advantage of you like that."

Olivia gazes down at the floor ahead of her.

"Wow." She exclaimed in a whisper. She looked at him, "I'm…" She smirks but it's there and gone in an instant.

Is she sorry?

Is she regretful?

Is she happy?

"I don't know what I am." She says out loud.

When she looks down, she notices a second drink somehow ends up in her hand.

Not that she's complaining or anything. She needs it.

"None of it was your fault, Liv. If anything, I should be sorry."

"For what?"

"Not controlling myself faster."

Olivia nods. A part of her feels so much better for talking about it. She feels so much closure on a topic that's been bothering her all day. She feels more comfortable with Elliot now.

Something still doesn't feel right.

Something still needs to be discussed.

Olivia realizes what it is and as embarrassing as it is, it needs to be cleared up.

"What'd you dream about?" She asks.

Elliot looks at her, taken by surprise.

Shit.


	8. Doubt

**Chapter Eight: Doubt**

Does he apologize?

Does he say anything?

Does he look at her?

A quick glance won't hurt.

Olivia's not looking at Elliot after hearing what he just told her.

She can't.

He understands. This is probably more awkward for her to hear than it is for him to tell it. He diverts his attention to his empty beer can. He flips it around a few times and then studies it absentmindedly. Elliot looks at her out of the corner of his eye and the look on her face makes it clear that she's processing everything.

"If you want some time to yourself, I can go." He offers and begins to stand.

Olivia finally looks up at him, "No, no, I'm fine." She said in a raised whisper. She smiles lightly.

Elliot returns the smile, "Hungry? Yesterday, I promised I'd take you out." He tells her and leans against the bunk bed.

Olivia's eyebrows furrow, "You did?"

Elliot chuckles, "Yeah." He says and straightens up. He extends his hand to her to help her up.

She takes his hand and pulls herself up. After smiling appreciatively, she releases his hand.

"Actually, I think I should go home. It's late and Kathy's probably expecting you."

"Let me drive you, then." He insists, "It's dangerous."

"I'm a big girl, El. I can protect myself."

A new voice comes in, "Elliot?"

Kathy.

Olivia smiles, "Speak of the devil." She begins to walk towards the door. When she gets to the doorway, she stops and turns around.

"You know, I wasn't surprised at the details of your dream. What surprised me was I'm not the only one who fantasizes about my partner."

She doesn't smile nor does she show any other particular facial expression but she has this look in her eye. A distinct look that tells him she's up to something. What that is intrigues him. She turns back around and walks out.

"He's back there." He hears Olivia say.

A few seconds later, Kathy appears.

"I thought I'd bring you a little meal." She says and hands him a few Tupperware containers full of food, "I have to pick of Dickie from a friend's so since I was going to be in the city I thought you'd like a home cooked meal."

Elliot smiles a little, "Thanks." He says and gives her a small kiss on the lips, "It looks good."

Kathy smiles appreciatively.

If she only knew.

Ignorance really is bliss.

"Where was Olivia going? Isn't she going to help you work?" She asks.

"She's going home, actually. The drugs are still getting to her." He lies. He knows she's fine but he doesn't know if she's going home. A part of him wishes she is because the same part of him wants to follow her.

"Okay," Kathy nods, "And when are you coming home?"

"I actually have to run and figure a few things out but once everything's cleared up, I'll be home just in time for anything exciting." He says.

This makes Kathy smile happily.

He can tell she's finishing up because she looks at her phone.

"Well, Dickie's wondering where I am. I'll see you at home." She says and the two kiss each other for a little longer. Kathy smiles one last time before walking out.

"_Asshole." _He thinks to himself and stares down at the food.

He can't continue hurting Kathy like this, even if she's not aware of it.

He has to talk to Olivia again.

She's going crazy. She knows it.

It's become a fact now.

Olivia steps into her apartment with this strange feeling inside of her. She doesn't know how to describe it. It's one of those feelings that's a mixture of pleasure, confusion, and anxiety.

One her way home, Olivia finalized something.

Something major.

Something she's always been questioning and has been weighing the pros and cons over for the longest time.

On her way home, Olivia came to the conclusion she is in love with her partner of twelve years.

This is a problem.

Olivia lies down on the couch and immerses herself in the scent that it had to offer. Just like her bed, it reminds her of Elliot. She closes her eyes and inhales deeply, struggling to understand what the shrooms did to her body. She tries to think of the things that they made her do. What she did to Elliot.

She must've made him feel extremely uncomfortable.

He did offer to take her home.

Olivia sighs; that doesn't justify anything. He was just being polite.

He doesn't love her, he said so himself.

So, talking to him was a complete waste of time.

Olivia lets out another sigh. The interchanging moods and emotions of today cause her to stress and the stress makes her head hurt a little more.

Fucking headaches.

Fucking heartaches.

Olivia throws her arm over her eyes and tries not to cry.

Who knows? Ross could be listening.

While he drives, Elliot thinks about the conversation he and Olivia had back at the precinct. Now, he's the one in shock. Now, he's the one who's wondering what exactly Olivia dreams about or fantasizes about.

Oh, the possibilities.

He wonders if she feels anything beyond just sexual fantasies.

He wonders a lot of things.

His mind goes back to the argument they had this morning.

The things he said, the things he didn't say.

The things he wanted to say but didn't.

And the things he said that he didn't mean.

Like the words that particularly broke Olivia's heart. She didn't say anything about it but the look in her eyes said it all. As soon as the words left his mouth, he knew he'd stabbed her right in the heart.

He told her he didn't love her.

Well, he lied.

When he comes back to reality, he's parked in front of her apartment building. His nerves begin to build up. He gets out of the car.

He thinks about the confusion that's going to arise.

He walks to the front door. He doesn't use the key to the front door, he prefers to tell Olivia in advance that he's here.

The pain. The angst.

He presses the button.

She doesn't love him. He's ruined it.

"Hello?" The voice over the intercom sounds anguished.

"Liv?"

"Elliot," Now she sounds surprised.

"We need to talk again. About something else."

Silence.

Then he hears the buzzing sound. He opens the door, awaiting the fearful outcome of his last visit for the night.


	9. Dominatrix

**Author's Note: **I think I might make this the second to last chapter, just to warn you guys that the story will be ending soon. I'd hate for it to drag on and get boring so, as painful as it is, I think this story will be coming to a close. If it doesn't, then I'll let you know that it'll be continuing, for sure!

**Chapter Nine: Dominatrix **

The walk upstairs is faster than Elliot hoped it would be. The downside is he doesn't have enough time to think about what he wants to say. The Brightside?

There is none.

Elliot really doesn't want to have this discussion with Olivia. It's not that he doesn't want to talk to her, he does. He always loves talking to her. He just wants to clarify that there are certain things he said the previous day that he didn't mean.

He has a strong feeling it won't progress to anything. She did say that his fantasies were only going to stay fantasies.

Shit. Maybe this is a bad idea.

It's too late, now. Elliot already finds himself in front of Olivia's door and his hand elevated. Before he can second-guess, he knocks once. Then twice.

It doesn't take long for the door to unlock and open.

A confused Olivia stands in the doorway. She notices Elliot's disgruntled expression.

"What's wrong?" She asks.

She steps aside to make way for his entry. She closes and locks the door once he's in.

"I just wanted to talk about our argument this morning."

"Elliot, it's fine. We don't need to bring that up."

"We do. It's about when I said I didn't want a relationship to happen."

The same expression of pain appears in Olivia's eyes again.

"Oh my God, I don't want to talk about this." She groans and walks into her connecting kitchen. "I'm not having this conversation, Elliot." She tells him.

Elliot gets a little irritated, "Why? Are you afraid or something?"

She whips around and looks at him, "Are you here reinforce that statement?"

"Jesus, Liv. What the fuck is with you?"

"It's bad enough that I had to hear your bullshit comment one time around but to remind me about it just makes you a fucking asshole."

"I never said I was going to remind you about it! I didn't come here just to be turned away without clearing things up."

"I still don't want to talk about it." Olivia says, her voice a little calmer now.

"Then what do you want?" Elliot's voice is extremely tense. His voice is raised. That particular vein in his forehead is throbbing madly.

Olivia falls silent. Her eyes are angry yet large.

"Do you really want me to leave? Because, I will. I'm beginning to this coming here was a fucking mistake in the first place. It's a waste of time."

Olivia walks towards him, "So every time you come here is a waste of time, is _that _it?"

"God dammit Olivia! Stop taking my words and twisting them around, like you always do! Stop trying to avoid things that clearly need to be fixed by walking away, like you always do! I'm so fucking sick and tired of it!"

"If you're so sick and tired of everything I do, then why are you my partner? Why are you even my friend?"

"I don't know, Olivia. I really don't know. Because it's not that hard to even tell me what you want from me!"

By now, they are in each other's faces, screaming at one another.

"You know what I want?" Olivia shouts.

"What?" Elliot yells back.

Her eyes are raging. Her jaw is tense.

But there's something else.

Something different.

It's becoming more and more visible on her face.

Olivia takes him by the shoulders and thrusts him into the wall. His back makes a loud thud against it and he doesn't feel any pain, but an immense amount of shock. Before he can blink or think about what just happens, Olivia crashes her lips onto his.

She's not high.

Is he?

He closes his eyes and immerses himself in the taste of her lips. The heat of her body. Her scent.

It's déjà vu but, this time, much better.

He tries to move his arms to touch her but she pins him to the wall. She's strong but at the same time, he doesn't test her strength. She grazes her lips down his jaw line and stops at his neck. She kisses, she sucks, and she circles her tongue lightly on his skin. It takes him a while to figure out what her tongue is doing. Tracing an "O" into his neck.

O for Olivia.

He's going insane. Her kisses are exhilarating. He has to have her.

Olivia's back to his lips. She takes his lower lip between her teeth and gently tugs.

He has to have her now.

She feels his fingertips brush against her hip. Before his hand travels any further, she grabbed his wrist to hold it in place. Her lips part from his and she looks at him with a, now controlling, look in her eyes. The side of her mouth curves into a smirk.

"Did I say you could touch me?" She growls.

God, she's so cruel.

Elliot only stares.

She giggles. This seductive, low, husky chuckle escapes this woman.

She kisses him again. She knows he likes her lips on his. She knows he feels that same electric shock he feels when they kiss. It's addicting, for both of them.

He's kissing her hungrily now, resisting touching her, under her command.

She opens her eyes and slowly pulls her lips away from his. She keeps eye contact with him while she takes small steps away from him.

One by one.

Her eyes attracting him like a magnet attracts metal. Her lips are pulling him closer to her. Her brown hair falls over her eye and she has that smirk that's so delicious. He straightens himself and walks in her footsteps.

How does she make him so vulnerable?

When he's a good distance away from the wall, Olivia approaches him again. She kisses him lightly, teasing him, as she pushes him towards something. He can't tell what it is; his focus is too much on her to notice anything else. She guides him with tiny kisses until he feels something soft beneath him; something extremely comfortable.

Elliot leans back on his elbows with the bed underneath him. His gaze remains on Olivia who closes the door behind her and climbs on top of him. She straddles his stomach and examines his anxious face.

She's formulating on what to do with him.

Her small smirk grows into a devious smile, telling him he's not going to regret this.

Neither will she.


	10. Relations

**Chapter Ten: Relations**

Olivia watches him watching her.

She's undressing, slowly, in front of him. She reads his hungry eyes like an open book.

He still can't do anything to her and it's killing him.

Her slender body, now only concealed by her underwear, presses against his. Her lips do their magic on his neck while she grinds against his throbbing erection.

Elliot prays he's not dreaming again.

No, he's not. This is better than any dream.

She's tempting him.

Challenging him.

"Jesus Christ, Olivia." Elliot grunts and restlessly unhooks her bra. His hands take a few moments to caress her bare back and they run up and down the sexy curve of her spine. She sits up a little and he immediately takes her breast into his mouth, sucking on it eagerly. He hears Olivia release a suppressed moan when his tongue traces her stiff bud, then teasing it with small bites.

His erection presses further against her wetness. Slowly, she rubs against it. Olivia runs her fingers through his hair, trying to contain herself.

"Elliot," She exhales. Her eyes are glazed over and half closed.

"Talk to me, Liv." He says into her cleavage. He covers it with kisses before moving upward and creating a hickey on her collarbone. His hand enters her panties and his fingers slide, slowly, inside of her.

"So good." She whispers, unable to speak any louder.

She's panting now.

He prods further inside of her. Her back arches and her nails scratch against his head. His thrusts match her breathing. The faster she breathes, the fast he goes.

"No, El. Not yet, not yet." She says and hesitantly forces his fingers out of her. He looks up at her. Her hair is stuck to her face and a soft red flush is spread across her cheeks. She smiles, tucks her hair behind her ear, and climbs off of him.

He watches her reach in her nightstand drawer for a familiar green packet.

This time, he doesn't stop her.

He slides off his pants and underwear, letting them join the other scattered articles of clothing that are dispersed on the floor.

Olivia applies the condom onto him and her soft hands send him in a state of ecstasy. Once it was on, she lies back onto the arrangement of pillows, now slightly disarranged. He crawls towards her and positions himself on top of her.

She watches him with extreme concentration. Then she looks into his eyes. Her arms wrap around his neck and forces his lips upon hers. Their tongues crash against one another.

"Fuck me, Elliot. Fuck me now." She demands into the kiss.

Elliot doesn't hesitate. He pushes himself inside of her. Her eyes roll to the back of her head and a loud moan escapes her.

She's tight but her moisture allows him to slide in easily. Her warmth sends various sensations through his body.

Her hips move with his thrusts. Slow at first, then the speed increases.

"God, Elliot! Fuck!"

Dirty girl.

Filthy mouth.

He likes it.

Her words encourage him to go harder. After a few shoves, he fits himself all the way inside of her. Her back arches more and more with every inch.

She's going crazy. Her screams prove that.

Beads of sweat appear on his forehead. His breathing is deep and audible.

Olivia lets out a blend of gasps and moans, each escalating in pitch. The higher she gets, the closer she is to reaching that moment of pure bliss.

"Elliot," She begins, unable to finish what she started.

He understands her anyway.

"I know, Liv."

She lets out a small whimper. Then, her body begins to shake. Her back arches and her nails dig into his back and scratch upward.

He likes the pain.

The pain from her nails is combined with the pleasure that his orgasm brings. He releases into the condom while letting out multiple grunts and moans. His orgasm subsides and he slows his movement. He looks at his partner. Her body is limp and she's trying to catch her breath but there's a satisfied smile spread across her face.

He smiles down at her.

Déjà vu, only better.

He rolls onto his back and lies down next to her. Her eyes are fixed on the ceiling and she's still panting.

The smile is still there.

"Fuck, El." She exhales and throws her arm onto his chest in a feeble attempt to hit him. She finally looks over at him and her eyes scan his body. He's just as exhausted as she is. His body says it all.

Olivia rolls to her side and positions herself on her elbow. Her hair falls effortlessly over her shoulder, almost fixing itself with her having to do anything.

There's a boastful look in his eyes. He knows she loved it and she gets that message.

He just wants her to say it.

"It was alright." Olivia teases and stands up. She grabs her robe and ties it around her body. Elliot smirks and stands up. After pulling up his underwear he rushes after her. His arms snake around her waist and he kisses her neck. His fingers brush against the soft fabric of her silk robe.

There's a silence in the room, a time to reflect about what just happened.

"What are you thinking about Elliot?" Olivia asks.

A part of her expects for him to say something about how good the sex was or how he wants to go again, something she's heard from other sex partners in her past. She never takes Elliot to be that shallow but she wouldn't be surprised if she hears it again.

She looks at him out of the corner of her eye, eyebrow raised, and curious.

Elliot doesn't respond. His mind is racing with different things.

If he praises about the sex, it'll make him sound like an asshole. It'll make him sound like that's all he wants from her. If he tells her how beautiful he thinks she is, then it'll make him sound soft.

Elliot never goes soft.

Mostly, his mind is consumed with how his fantasy just became reality even though Olivia said it wouldn't.

He said he was happy that nothing was going to happen but he's even happier that it did.

Both of them lied.

"Just, everything." Elliot finally responds.


End file.
